This invention relates to compositions comprising the use of a 5-enol pyruvyl shikimate-3-phosphonate synthase-inhibiting herbicide (such as glyphosate) and a p-hydroxyphenylpyruvate dioxygenase-inhibiting herbicide, and to their use on transgenic crops, in particular corn (Zea mays) and soybean.